The present invention relates generally to shoveling apparatuses with multi-positional shovels, suitable for use in underground coal mines, and designed and configured for specific use in corridors that house coal conveyor belt lines.
Coal conveyor belt lines transport coal from the mine face to a tipple or other location, and generally run the length(s) of a mine, through narrow corridors. These corridors are separate from, and generally parallel to, transportation routes within the mine. A plurality of panels run perpendicular to the transportation routes, to provide access to the belt line corridors.
From time to time coal falls from the belt line, onto the corridor floor. Furthermore, the walls of these corridors deteriorate over time, so that loose rock gathers with the fallen coal on the corridor floor. The accumulating coal and rock in the belt line corridor causes a fire hazard and creates a potentially explosive environment. Therefore, for mine safety, loose coal and rock debris must be periodically removed from the belt line corridor floor. Presently, this accumulating debris is removed by manually shoveling it onto the belt line, which is generally hazardous, costly, and time consuming. The belt line may be over four feet above the ground, making the manual task of cleaning belt line corridors even more demanding. However, there exists no known vehicle or other mechanical device suitable for removing coal and rock debris from the corridor floor and moving it to the belt line.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a mechanical apparatus to shovel coal and other debris from the belt line corridor floor (including under the belt line), moving it to the belt line, for removal from the mine. Other objects and purposes of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description, wherein there is shown and described preferred embodiments of this invention.